Dreams of a New Year
by QueenSchnee
Summary: The 30 day otp challenge meets the 3 sentence fiction challenge (aka I wanted to make something for Klaus/Leo while also celebrating the new year with new fanfic, so here's a little bit of both! 30 challenges, 3 sentences each, and 2000 words about Klaus and Leo being in love)


oooh man- i've never written for this pair before (but ive wanted to since the anime started) but hey, new year, new fic

So please, enjoy!

* * *

Holding Hands

Leo had seen Klaus' hands hundreds of times- hovering over a keyboard or smashing through an enemies face- but it was his first time feeling them as well. He reclined against Klaus' side with their hands interlaced in his lap, just brushing his thumb along the rough back of his hand. Faint scars wove a tapestry of experience across the skin and Leo took a moment to read it.

Cuddling Somewhere

It wasn't unusual to see Leo fall asleep in the office but Klaus felt uncomfortable just seeing him slumped over on the couch, his neck bent at an odd angle. Klaus typed away at a report, paused, resumed typing, and then stood up with a sigh. When he sat down again he shifted Leo's position in his lap until he was sure that the younger man wouldn't wake up with neck pain.

Gaming/Watching a Movie

Even with Leo's eyes open and following the pieces as they moved around the board, he still couldn't grasp all of the complicated movements. Across the table, Klaus' aura was exploding and making Leo feel lightheaded from the intensity. With a strained sigh, Leo grabbed a piece close to him and decided, for the third time that game, to never play Prosfair with Klaus ever again.

On a Date

Klaus tugged on the collar of his long sleeved shirts, feeling somehow defenseless without his usual waistcoat or pressed shirt and pants. But Leo had practically begged him to dress down for this one occasional- because dressing too formally for a casual date would make them both more nervous. Klaus didn't know if he fully agreed, but his nerves abated slightly when he spotted the smile on Leo's face.

Kissing

Leo groaned at the weird angle of the kiss as one of Klaus' fangs dug into his cheek. Their mutual enthusiasm went a long way in overcoming their general clumsiness, but the kiss was far from perfect. Which was ok- it just meant that they needed to practice some more.

Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Sometimes I forget how huge you are Klaus." Leo laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror where he was practically drowning in Klaus' work shirt- it even hung over the tips of his hands. "Woah- why do you look so red?!"

Cosplaying

Leo sighed as he tugged on the brim of his witch hat. He hadn't expected that the best way to get close to the head of this Beyondian gang would be through their annual Halloween party, but his costume wasn't the most embarrassing at least. Plus if it gave him the chance to see Klaus without a shirt in his gladiator costume, then he couldn't complain too much.

Shopping

Klaus noticed it out of the corner of his eye and when he went back to the shop he purchased it without a second thought. Later in the day, when Leo had come back from lunch, complaining about Zapp's usual behavior and the biting cold, Klaus had just beckoned him closer. Leo had watched with a curious, and then embarrassed, expression as Klaus gently looped a scarf around his neck and when he opened his eyes it was just a shade or two lighter.

Hanging Out with Friends

Leo groaned and had to hold back from banging his head against the table when a fight quickly broke out between Chain and Zapp. Even after facing down a blood breed and an army of ghouls, of course those two would still be full of energy. Instead he muffled his next groan by pressing his face into Klaus' arm and focused on Steven and Klaus' calm voices instead.

With Animals Ears

Although Klaus knew that he should have been paying more attention to Steven- the man was, after all, talking about how they'd deal with the strange powder that Leo had been doused with- but it was distracting. Leo, who seemed to be half asleep himself, was curled up in his lap, not minding the neutral to bemused expression on their coworkers faces now that they knew that the powder and its effects were non-lethal. Klaus was just focusing on the gentle rumble that Leo let out whenever Klaus rubbed one of his cat-like ears just so.

Wearing Kigurumis

Leo was sure that it was just a gag gift from Zapp- although he wasn't sure where exactly he'd found it in Klaus' size, but Klaus himself didn't seem to have any issues with it. He just sat behind his desk like normal, typing away like normal. Just in a giant bear kigurumi.

Making Out

The air was charged and it felt hard to breath, but taking in air was honestly the last thing that he had in mind. Instead he focused on the arch of Leo's back, the slight tug of the younger man's fingers as they dug into his pressed shirt, and the breathy noises that he made. They had been at it for a while now, but Klaus found himself opposed to stopping any time soon.

Eating Ice Cream

Leo had been surprised that Klaus had a sweet tooth but it was far from the most unusual thing about him. And although he usually refrained from indulging in it in order to maintain a healthier diet- which always had Leo looking in the opposite direction since his lunches with Zapp and Zed were usually anything but that- they occasionally had it together. And, Leo thought as he laid across Klaus' comfy couch with his legs draped over the other man's thighs and a movie playing in the background, might have been some of his favorite occasions.

Genderswapped/Cisswapped

Leo had to fight to keep from melting into a boneless pile as she felt Klaudia's long fingers drag through her hair. She usually kept her hair tied up or tucked into the back of her shirt since her wavy hair tangled pretty easily- in fact there were days when she thought about just chopping it all off- but her temperamental hair was worth it sometimes. Like when Klaudia would sit her down and work on just brushing it out, the older woman's hands easing through tangles and messy curls in a way that Leo could have sworn was magic.

In a Different Clothing Style

"Klaus where did you get those photos?!" Leo squawked as he glanced at the email that the other was reading- all of the attached pictures were from Leo's school days when he had to wear all sorts of embarrassing and dorky private school uniforms. Ignoring Klaus' protests that they were nothing to be ashamed of, and in fact quite cute, Leo grit his teeth and started thinking of how he'd get back at the person who sent the photos; but first he had to figure out how exactly Michella got Klaus' email in the first place.

During Their Morning Rituals

One of the many things that Leo appreciated was how big Klaus' bathroom was. The sink alone was wide enough that Leo could stand there and brush his teeth while Klaus leaned over his shoulder to stare into the mirror as he dragged the razor along his stubbled chin in slow, steady strokes. Now if only he didn't have to use a stool to get to the sink, then it'd be perfect.

Spooning

Klaus was, unsurprisingly a furnace, and heat radiated off of him even in his sleep. Which was perfectly fine in the middle of the winter when Leo could rely on his warmth behind his back, and the arm thrown across his shoulders to protect his front. It was only during those summer months that Leo would squirm and fight and curse that tenacious, octopus-like grip.

Doing Something Together

"Be careful when watering those flowers Leo, because they might snap at your fingers if you get too close." Klaus warned him as Leo picked up the elephant shaped watering can- a gift from KK- and walked over to a row of beautiful red flowers. He tipped the can forward as he heard Klaus moving around behind him and, not for the first time, he was glad the other man had allowed him into his sanctuary so easily- even if it was just for gardening.

In Formal Wear

Even though he didn't have an issue with Leo's usual clothing choice, his baggy clothes had sometimes left Klaus forgetting the figure that lied below them. Now, dressing in a fitted black vest and pants, and with a pressed shirt and tie, it was easier to see how slim he really was. Leo's face showed his nerves and unease as he looked out at the party of wealthy elites, but Klaus hoped that the steady palm against his back would soothe at least some of them.

Dancing

Leo didn't know if the Libra group had taken him seriously when he said that he could dance- after all, his parents had put him through years of classes before he'd ultimately dropped it for photography- but even now he remembered the moves and the footwork for several different style. He could do the foxtrot, waltzes, ballroom dances and a few modern styles, but funny enough, his favorite dances were the ones that he did with Klaus. Even if the height differences made some of the dips a bit more awkward.

Cooking/Baking

"Wait- You made these Klaus?!" Leo gasped, as he picked up another cupcake. They were delicious- something that he would have expected from Gilbert, but the slight red dusting his cheeks proved it, and Leo grinned, "These are amazing!"

In Battle, Side by Side

Leo's pencil flew across the page as he stared at the heart of the blood breed. Blue eyes met red as the blood breed's crazed gaze fell on him and the monster launched itself at him with the intent on taking his head. Suddenly a bright red cross that sprouted from the ground, and the burly man that appeared between the both of them stopped the monster in its path like an unshakeable guardian and Leo found that he wasn't so worried anymore.

Arguing

Leo huffed and just barely resisted the urge to fold his arms over his chest like a child, but it was difficult. It was a difficult time in general since it wasn't often that he had an argument with Klaus, and the office seemed that much chillier in the meantime. Granted, he could already feel himself cracking and he could tell by the frequent glances that Klaus was too, and he knew that even without the barbed glances and not so subtle prodding from his coworkers, that they'd make up soon- but for now he still had a right to be annoyed dammit!

Making up Afterwards

If the two of them had been difficult to deal with before, then they might have been even more insufferable now. But Leo couldn't bring himself to care. He'd take the exasperated looks and the gagging noises that Zapp kept making if it meant still being able to cuddle in close with Klaus.

Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

There were several issues that Klaus knew that Leo had with the All Seeing eyes. They were difficult to get used to and control, too many shady characters to count were interested in them, and he'd gotten them through a truly traumatizing experience- so it wasn't surprising that Leo disliked the eyes, but Klaus found that he couldn't. And not simply because of their usefulness, but because they'd come to mean more to him than that- they were a sign of Leo's strong will and the chaotic circumstances that had brought them together and in that blue gaze he found something hopeful and amazing.

Getting Married

Somehow, even after all of the dealings with the Kings of the underworld, and the blood breeds, and all of the kidnappings and general fuckery of Hellsalem's Lot, none of it seemed as terrifying as the piece of gold wrapped around his ring finger. It was an older piece of jewelry- something passed down from Klaus' side of the family- and it was elegant in a more simple way but it also seemed incredibly heavy. It was the weight of a future tied together with Klaus in Hellsalem's Lot, battling the terrifying and abnormal happenings of the city and it was worse than any weight he'd had to put up with before; but, at the very least, he wouldn't be handling the weight alone.

Doing Something Ridiculous

Leo hummed to himself as he worked on cooking the mac n cheese and sliding the chicken nuggets into the oven, when he decided to glance back into the living room. Just like the last time, Klaus was in the living room with KK's sons, Caleb and Cain, climbing him like a jungle gym. Although Leo certainly hadn't expected to be called in after hours for babysitting duty while KK and her husband had a night on the town, after seeing how happy Klaus was around children who didn't cry at the sight of his face, he certainly couldn't complain.

Doing Something Sweet

Klaus had searched for this plant for a while and once he'd found it, he'd done everything that he could to insure that it would grow properly. Gilbert had told him time and time again that it would be fine, and that Leo would appreciate the gift, but there was only so much that the older man could do to stop Klaus' fretting. Although he couldn't help but comment on how well the flower's petals, once it fully bloomed, would complement Leo's eyes.

Doing Something Hot

Leo groaned and twisted him fingers in too expensive sheets as Klaus bit at the junction between his neck and shoulders and ground against his ass at the same time. Leo's toes curled at the sizeable erection straining against Klaus' shorts while his own begged for attention. At the rate that they were going, Leo wouldn't last long, but at the moment he found that he didn't particularly care- just as long as Klaus didn't _stop_.

On one of their Birthdays

Leo shouldn't have expected anything else from Klaus. The man could have been attending any number of high end social gatherings, but instead Leo found himself sitting in the man's apartment with the rest of Libra, just drinking and counting down to the New Year. They watched the ball drop over the live TV broadcast, and in the seconds that followed, Leo and Klaus shared a kiss that carried all of their hopes for the next year.


End file.
